Soul Eater Death park
by zackomon101
Summary: The gang goes to a theme park called Death Park which brings up some couples and they're friend night turns into DATE night with KidxCrona F , MakaxSoul , Black*StarxPatty , and LizxAkane with some akwardness between Tsubaki and Clay when everyone else takes off... and ragnarok... Gives up? READ THIS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


**Setting: Death Rides Theme Park**

**Characters: Death The Kid,Crona (F),Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Liz,Patty,Ragnarok.**

**Couples: Death The KidxCrona , MakaxSoul , Black*StarxPatty , LizxAkane**

The gang has just walked into the biggest theme park in death city, _DEATH_ _RIDES._

__Black*Star: YAHOO! HA! YOU CALL THIS A THEME PARK?! IT AINT SO BIG! COMPARED TO ME! IM TO BIG OF A MAN FOR THESE KITTY RIDES!

Soul: Hey, Black*Star... Do you think thats the roller coaster Ox and Kilik were talking about?

Death The Kid: Indeed it is. Death coaster. My father designed it himself. Scary, Isn't it?

Patty: WOAH! IT'S SO HUUUUUGE!

Liz: Uhhh, I just remembered I have to uhhh go to the... BATHROOM! Ya! sooo I guess you will have to go on it without me... SORRY!

Tsubaki: Yeah... What she said. (Liz and Tsubaki then run to the bathrooms together with scared looks on their faces)

Maka: well, lets not go on THAT one.

Soul: But Ok and Kilik bet us and we took it. We can't back down now.

Black*Star: Yeah, and a big man like me NEVER backs down from a bet.

Maka: (sarcastically) Oh, Well I guess that means we HAVE too.

Black*Star: THATS RIGHT! UNLESS THE LITTLE GIRL IS TO SCARED

Maka: I'm not scared.

Death The Kid: She wasn't being serious Black*Star.

Black*Star: (getting up in his face) I KNEW THAT!

Death the Kid: Doubtful.

Black*Star: YOU WANNA FIGHT RICH BOY!?

Maka: Come on guys we are not here to fight. Lets go have fun!

Patty: (grabbing Kid) YAY! LETS GO RIDE SOME RIDES!

Black*Star: I WA- ... I wanna ride with you too.

Patty: (letting go of Kid and grabbing Black*Star) THEN LETS GO! ... HAHAHA I FORGOT YOUR NAME!

Black*Star: It's Black-

Patty: (interrupting) OKAI BLACKY LETS GOOO!

Death The Kid: Well, according to the map the Death Coaster is that way. (He points to the path leading to it)

Soul: Lets go. (Kid, Crona, Maka, Soul, and Ragnarok start heading to the roller coaster)

**_BACK WITH LIZ AND TSUBAKI~~~~~~~_**

**__**Liz: uhhh Kid? ... Patty? where are they?

Tsubaki: they were right here... Oh I hope Black*Star is not getting into any trouble...

(Liz then feels a hand on her shoulder and a voice "I know where your friends went...")

Liz: UHHHHHHH TSUBAKI?! (She then turns around to see Akane and Clay standing there in the park uniforms)

Akane: Hey, Babe are you lost?

Liz: Akane! God, dont scare me like that!

Akane: What? did you think I was going to rape you?

Clay: We know where they are headed. Patty and Black*Star went to the kitty coasters. While the rest went to the Death coaster.

Tsubaki: Thank you. Oh dear I hope he doesn't do anything...

Akane: And with Patty...

Liz: AKANE!

Akane: They're fine. C'mon babe I'll win you a prize.

Liz: (taking his hand) Okay. C'mon Tsubaki... Clay lets go have fun.

Tsubaki: Okay...

Clay: Sweet.

_**OVER WITH BLACK*STAR AND PATTY~~~~~~**_

* * *

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHA WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ISN'TTHIS FUN BLACKY!

Black*Star: A half a mile an hour coaster without a single loop... FUN! (patty looked at him with a sad look) But if you are having fun... WEEEEEEEEE!

Patty: (raising her hands) WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**_OVER WITH ... THE OTHERS~~~~~~_**

**__**Soul: That is one big coaster...

Crona: I dont know how to deal with this... (she suddenly feels her hand being held and she looks down to see Death The Kids hand and she looks at him as he is starring up at the roller coaster with a blank face. She smiles)

Ragnarok: (Boping Kid upside the head) STOP TOUCHING MY CRONA!

Crona: Ragnarok...

Death The Kid: (Pulling her closer) What are you going to do about it?

Ragnarok: GRRRRRR KIIIIIID!

Maka: Ok... lets go.

Crona: I dont know how to deal with this...

Ragnarok: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Death The Kid: I have simply expressed my feelings for Crona through physical acts... Your the one making it a big deal.

Ragnarok: THATS IT!

Soul: GUYS! Lets just get in line.

Death The Kid: If Thats what you want. I'll be at the front.

Maka: YOU CANT JUST CUT EVERYONE!

Death The Kid: I don't. They let me pass.

(he walks over to the line arm rapped around Crona as people are stepping to the side as they go through to the top.)

Death The Kid: C'MON GUYS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

(Soul and Maka look over at all the people still stepping out of the way looking at them)

Soul: After you.

_**AT THE END OF THE RIDE~~~~~~~**_

_****_Liz: (holding a big stuffed dog) Hey, guys. We finally found you

Akane: (arm wrapped around Liz) Did you get good seats?

Tsubaki: where is Black*Star?

Black*Star: (Holding a trash bag filled with prizes and holding patty on his back) OVER HERE!

Patty: (waving her arms around holding cotton candy and a stuffed giraffe with a bent neck) HEYOOOO!

Clay: well, well, look who hit it off and sneeked one on the roller coaster

(Black*Star and patty looked at each other)

Clay: NOT YOU! LOOK AT THE DEATH COASTER PICTURES! FRONT ROW!

(they all look at the screen with a pic of Death The Kid and Crona kissing Death The Kid's arm was wrapped around Crona and Crona was blushing)

Death The Kid: Couldn't help it.

(Crona looked up at him and smiled)

Ragnarok: WHY YOU!

Death The Kid: (shoving Patties cotton candy in Ragnarok's mouth) save it. Lets go on some more rides.

Crona: Y-Yes ... I would like that... (she smiled)

Ragarok: NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE STUCK WITH RICH BOY HERE!

Crona: Ragnarok... please...

Ragarok: (turning away) NO! ... Okay... BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!

(Crona smiled and they went off)

Liz: well, friend night is turning out to be date night... Well, I guess we can go Akane. BYE GUYS! SEE YOU AT THE GATE AT CLOSING!

Akane: see ya

Maka: BYE!

Clay: see you man.

Patty: C'MON BLACKY WE CAN GO PLAY MORE GAMES!

Black*Star: YEAH! LETS GO!

Soul: have fun.

Tsubaki: (worried) NOT TO MUCH FUN!

Maka: there is no need to be worried its okay.

Soul: Hey, Maka. Can I have this date night?

Maka: (smiling) yes, yes you may.

Clay: bye.

Tsubaki: Bye.

(Tsubaki and Clay have an akward silence for about ten minutes but end up going and eating then sitting on a bench talking till they check the time to see its time to meet the others...)

Maka: Hey guys. Thought you forgot us here.

(Maka and Soul went on every ride and didnt win a single game but when a piano player broke his hand Soul took his place Maka not even knowing but when she was sitting by him the song ended with a kiss they then went to eat and went back to the gate.)

Tsubaki: WHAT?! NEVER!

Akane: wonder what fun you too had... running late.

(Akane and Liz went to Akanes locker since he works there and kissed , talked... and kissed. they got something to eat, kissed , talked and met some of Akane's friends... and kissed until it was time to leave)

Clay: Nah, man she's not my type.

Soul: your not the only ones running late. HEY! BLACK*STAR!

Black*Star: (holding three more bags of prizes and holding patty's hand with the other) HEY SOUL!

(Patty and Black*Star hung around the kitty coasters and won every game they went to so they went to all of them. Twice. end filled up with junk food untill it was time to meet up)

Liz: Well well look who decided to show up

Death The Kid: Hello.

Crona: Hi

Ragnarok: I give up.

Death The Kid: so soon?

Ragnarok: DONT PISS ME OFF IM TIRED!

(The ... Three of them didnt go on any rides but Death The Kid did win a prize for Crona and they went to the photo booth and ate Ragnarok trying to keep the couple away failed and gave up being teased bye Kid in the process They spent a couple hours at the cotton candy stand as Kid was telling the worker his work was asymmetrical and to make it again until the worker gave up quit and Kid did it himself but bye that time it was time to leave.)

Stein: Hello Kids. have a nice time?

Soul: Stein? what are you doing here?

Stien: (looking at Black*Star and Patty) I was told two teenagers were creeping around the kitty park...

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Stein: (taking Black*Star and Patty) lets go...

Spirit: (looking at Maka and Soul) Well, Well... looks like this make out session is over.

Maka: (grabbing Souls hand and walking away) Go away Papa.

Spirit: WHAAA BUT MAKAAAAAA!

(Maka gave him a dirty look then walked away with Soul)

Spirit: (straitening his tie) anyway I'm really here to bring Liz and Tsubaki to go with Patty and Black*Star. oh and Akane and Clay... Your fired.

Clay: MAAAAAAN

Akane: (kissing Liz) see ya babe.

Liz: bye.

Lord Death: HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!

Death The Kid: Its only me and Crona now.

Ragnarok: AND ME!

Lord Death: HOPE YOU HAD FUUUUUUUUN?

Crona: Y-Yes T-Thank you

Lord Death: WELL LETS GO HOME NOW!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


End file.
